Accelerometers are used in down-hole drilling operations, e.g., oil, gas and geothermal, to navigate the drill in off-vertical directions. Because of the depths involved, the operating temperature for these accelerometers is very high and can exceed 200° C. for oil and gas drilling and can reach 300° C. for geothermal drilling. Developing drive mechanisms for accelerometers that can operate between 200° C. and 300° C. with the required performance is difficult. Microelectro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) vibrating-beam devices offer the accuracy and stability at high temperature that are needed but, because of the damping requirement, operation of these devices using electro-static means requires high-voltage electrostatic comb drives. Typically, the voltage necessary can reach 200V. The electronics needed to achieve this high voltage are not reliable within this high-temperature environment.